Te he hechado de menos
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: YA-HA XD pues para resumirlo, es un AgoHiru, One-shot, bien, Lo que puede unir a dos personas normalmente es tener cosas en comun, a estos dos lo que les pasa es que les joden y les ponen juntos en un trabajo, el cual les llevara ciertos problemillas acabarlo. Bien, disfrutad n.n


Te he echado de menos By Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

One-shot Eyeshield 21 vasado en el manga, en la uni, sorry si no esta bien, es que no he llegado a leerme esa parte Y que quede claro una cosa, posiblemente leeréis cosas que como os habréis leído el manga sabréis que no son ciertas, lo he manipulao un pokitin, otra vez lo siento si no os gusta o esperabais algo mejor…

y…

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ DISFRUTAD n.n

Miro alrededor, hasta por fin dar con la persona que estuvo atormentando su mente, al principio solo ocupo una pequeña parte, la de los recuerdos. Los tiempos en los que trabajaban juntos, hasta que rompió su conveniencia por…estúpidos celos provocados por su inseguridad, normal, la edad en la que estaba por entonces era confusa y dudaba de su propia identidad sexual. Pero sobre todo, ahora era porque esa persona le demostró en sus narices que los que no tenían un talento desde que nacían, eran capaces de demostrar, después de todo que no eran unas putas mierdas.

Suspiro resignado, la basura que creyó y aun creía odiar más estaba a solo unos metros de él. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y camino por la estancia repleta de estudiantes, si le hubieran dicho que iba a ir a una biblioteca en su vida, se hubiera reído en las narices de quien fuera que se lo dijera. Sí, después de no mantener un contacto ni verbalmente largo o ni siquiera una colleja-exceptuando el partido contra Deimon en el que le asesto un golpe y después le empotro la cara contra el suelo-, ahora, el desgraciado del profesor de cultura le metió en pareja con esa misma basura que atormentaba su mente de forma poco agradable.

Se mantuvo en una perpetua mueca de desagrado, mientras se acercaba a aquel rubio de pelo en punta, de ojos verdes normalmente confundidos por azul (es verdad, muchos lo confunden) orejas anormalmente alargadas tipo elfo, piel blanca y más flacucho que un esparrago, aunque debía admitir que se notaba que había estado haciendo ejercicio esos años. Con un ruido fuera de lo normal en una biblioteca, separo una silla y se sentó en ella dejando caer un libro sin preocupación en la mesa, mientras sacaba otro más grande del bolso, sin hacer caso al que tenía al lado, dudaba siquiera que se hubiera enterado de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado con el ordenador portátil. Se produjo un largo, largo silencio, cada uno hacia lo que quería, aunque hubieran ido a propósito para hacer el maldito trabajo que subía bastante la nota global, no hicieron absolutamente nada, y a este paso se les haría la hora de irse sin haber movido un puto dedo. Tras el sonido de una burbuja de chicle explotando, el rubio aparentemente concentrado solo en ordenador dejo escuchar por fin su voz profunda, curiosamente sin ningún atisbo de burla en ella.

─¿Has traído el volumen VII de Historia Greco-romana?-no dijo ni una palabra más, ni siquiera le miro (ni idea de que temas se darán en universidades japonesas, yo pongo lo que creo que será más fácil de entender).

Solo dijo un sí cansado mientras sacaba otro libro de la cartera, el rubio desvió la vista del ordenador para observar el libro y confirmar que no se había equivocado. No le hacía falta ni mirar para saber que el que tenía al lado era Kongo Agon, de rastas castañas, ahora cortas, piel morena y siempre con esas gafas que le impedían ver los ojos marrones. Simplemente él se sacó otro libro de su propio bolso y busco un papel en el que venían las instrucciones del trabajo, si ese rastas no tenía el suyo era su problema, a cada uno les dieron hace dos días ese papel, y a la mañana siguiente, quisieran o no, tuvieron que decidir donde y cuando quedarían. Podría haber chantajeado al profesor para que lo cambiaran de pareja, no sería difícil, sino fuera porque en primera el jodido era un santo con todas las letras, segundo, a menos que quisiera hacer pareja con otro idiota peor que el que tenía al lado…y tercera no tenía ganas de chantajear por una estupidez así, lo mejor era acabar ya y cada uno a lo suyo. No dijeron más de lo necesario, se repartieron cada uno las tareas que tenían que hacer, y se volvió a producir el mismo silencio de antes aunque con diferencia ahora se escuchaba el tecleado del portátil y el sonido de los lápices contra el papel escribiendo. Iba a ser un trabajo que como mínimo tardarían 3 días en hacer, al menos ellos dos, si fueran personas normales tardarían una semana entera a hacerlo, eso sí se empleaban a fondo, si iban a un ritmo lento tardarían 5 días, por suerte para el rubio, parecía ser que su compañero de trabajo se lo estaba tomando en serio. En su mente se río, ¿Quién de los dos tenía más ganas de acabar ese trabajo y perderse de vista? Con esa demostración de interés parecía ser Agon quien detestaba más su presencia. Se contuvo un suspiro que estaba a punto de dejar ir, mientras miro uno de los libros del rastas, precisamente era uno de los libros que necesitaba para hacer su parte, normalmente alguien cualquiera diría "te lo cojo un momento" pero él no era cualquiera, así que simplemente cogió ese libro y a una velocidad casi inhumana se leyó unas 11 páginas en pocos segundos. El otro no pareció siquiera enterarse de que le había cogido el libro, pero sí que se enteró, si no dijo nada, fue porque no valía la pena, él ya tenía bastante con lo que se estaba leyendo, y encima tendrían que hacer una presentación del trabajo a los profesores, lo que significaba una vez acabado el trabajo estudiárselo entero.

Cada vez estaban más sumidos en una armoniosa indiferencia, casi no notaban que el otro estaba al lado y parecían concentrarse mejor, en alguna ocasión comentaban algo al otro, y obtenían una respuesta corta y clara, todo sobre el tema del trabajo. Pero no podían negar que se sentían extraños, conociéndose de 4 años (Creo) y hasta después de haber jugado juntos en el internacional, y estar en el mismo equipo actualmente-cosa que su situación no era diferente a la actual, hablarse justo lo necesario-, en ese momento no estar como antaño cuando iban juntos a buscar gente para chantajear o golpear les había llevado a tener una relación sumamente estrecha.

Las horas fueron volando rápidamente, ya eran las ocho, y la biblioteca cerraría dentro de poco. Los demás estudiantes fueron yéndose poco a poco hasta quedar solo 10 por esa hora, el rubio acabo de pasar una información a papel y de repente cerró el portátil y guardo sus libros junto con los apuntes en su bolso.

Agon le miro de reojo, dudaba si preguntarle o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sin embargo, antes de que el otro dijese o hiciese algo se adelantó.

─Mañana a las 18:30 en mi apartamento, el nº 23 de la 7ª planta del Kaiseku Molls-dijo rápidamente, total, sabía perfectamente que Hiruma le entendería a la primera.

Para sorpresa de ambos, es que ni siquiera lo pensó, las palabras le salieron solas al rubio.

─Ke, solo espero no encontrarme una orgia y condones usados-abrió los ojos sorprendido de que hubiera dicho algo así, sin pensar, suerte que estaba de espaldas a Agon y no podía ver su expresión.

Una sonrisa, invisible cruzo el rostro del rastas, no supo porque pero ese comentario tan típico del Hiruma de hace 4 años provoco que le vinieran recuerdos. Los borro enseguida, acordándose de que estaba pensando en estupideces, lo mejor era acabar su parte del trabajo y podría irse a casa a descansar.

Joder, cuanto le había costado esa puta parte del trabajo, y encima aun le quedaba por hacer porque la vieja bruja de la señora de la biblioteca le dijo que tenía que cerrar. Bah, si le hizo caso fue porqué tenía sueño, camino por el campus dirigiéndose a la salida cuando algo le llamo la atención, fue hasta el campo de futbol donde apenas unos focos lo iluminaban a esas horas de la noche. Parpadeo un par de veces, no creyéndose ver lo que veía, esa imagen le devolvió de nuevo a aquella época, en la que dudo, realmente dudo sobre su orientación sexual, todo por esa basura que ahora mismo tenía delante.

Iba con el equipamiento para entrenar, menos el casco, practicando los pases con algo que parecía haber construido a través de unas piedras. La potencia, la ferocidad de sus pases, ese sentimiento salvaje y poderoso, la confianza y la pasión que se veía en esa figura delgada que estaba sudando a mares y jadeaba, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Sí, podía acordarse, de aquellos tiempos, cuando se conocieron, sus peleas en las que él mismo se sorprendió de no haberle puesto un dedo encima, a él no le importaba lo que ese demonio hubiera escrito en esa libreta, sin embargo, no le golpeo por su osadía y quizás la curiosidad de saber porque era tan malvado, querer descubrir el misterio que era Hiruma Youichi, el comandante del inferno. Inconscientemente, apretó los puños, tan fuerte y ejerciendo tal presión que se hizo sangre, finos hilos le recorrían la áspera y gran mano, ¿Por qué lo hecho todo a perder? No, esa no era su verdadera preocupación, esa vocecita que durante prácticamente toda su vida ignoro hablo por fin, "La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué no eres capaz de intentar arreglarlo?", ¿Hacia falta responder realmente a eso? Era simple, orgullo, él era Kongo Agon, un favorecido por los dioses, un genio de 100 años, nunca iría detrás de nadie, siempre tenían que ir detrás de él. "Ese fue tu error, creer que él te seguiría como todos" volvió a hablar esa voz, "Él es tu horma en el zapato, Agon, nunca va a ceder, nunca te buscara, admítelo, él no te necesita en su vida" apretó los dientes furioso con esa voz, "¡Cállate! Por supuesto que me necesita, me necesita en su equipo", "¿En serio? ¿Acaso te necesito para fundar su propio equipo y ganarte en tus propias narices? ¿Te necesito para ganar la Christmas Bowl? No, Agon, él no te necesita, eres tú quien le necesita a él" grito para sus adentros, queriendo que esa voz se callara, en un arrebato, gruño en voz alta, ganándose la atención del que estaba entrenando, quien se sorprendió de que estuviera alguien allí, y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta.

─¿Qué haces aun aquí, jodido rastas?-pregunto dejando su entrenamiento y acercándose al banquillo para coger de su bolso una botella de agua y darle un trago-es muy tarde para quedarse en la biblioteca.

Dudo en responder, pero la forma en la que le hablaba el rubio le dio a entender una invitación para mantener una conversación sin rencor entre ella. Se acercó y se sentó en la yerba suspirando y mirando hacia arriba, antes de por fin hablar.

─Quería acabar mi parte, pero al final la Rotenmeller esa (los que habréis visto Heidi sabréis quien es) me ha hecho irme antes de que la acabara-miro al rubio que preparaba las cosas para irse-¿Por qué entrenabas a estas horas tú solo, basura? ¿no tienes suficiente con el entrenamiento infernal que tú mismo nos pones?

Hiruma le dio una mirada rápida antes de devolverla a su bolso.

─Ke, siempre esta bien entrenar tú solo y a tu propio ritmo sin que te retrasen.

─Ya, por eso luego haces que esas basuras entrenen el doble-acuso.

─Pues esas basuras, al menos entrenan-replico con cierto tono molesto.

─¿Ahhhh? ¿Qué insinúas basura?-gruño mientras veía como se colgaba el bolso de un hombro y se daba la vuelta para irse.

─Lo mismo que insinué antes del partido de Deimon y Shinryuuji, 11 jugadores como tú serían los más fáciles de ganar-le miro por el rabillo del ojo, con un cierto brillo en los ojos, algo similar pero no reconocido totalmente con el rencor.

Agon frunció el ceño, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una parte muy al fondo de su ser, se lamentó de haberle dicho esas palabras, precisamente al capitán de su equipo, ahora a unos metros de distancia pero que escucho perfectamente lo que dijo, más claro que el agua y tan venenoso como el colmillo de una víbora.

─Como me alegro de que te hayas separado de ese viejo y ese gordo, así puedo ver lo solo y amargado que estas y estarás, basura, porque nadie querrá nunca a una mierda como tú-soltó sin pensar.

Hiruma se detuvo un segundo, pero al momento volvió a caminar sin decir nada, perdiéndose por las calles. Y Agon se mordió la lengua, joder…"La has vuelto a cagar, "genio"…" dijo esa vocecita molesta. Pero no la mando a callar, se quedó sentando allí hasta que consiguió reaccionar y ponerse en marcha a su apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, nada más entro. Antes compartía un apartamento con su hermano, ahora vivía solo, era mejor, sin normas ni toques de queda, aunque tampoco los respetaba mucho…no era una pocilga, pero tampoco era lo que se diría un paraíso de limpieza, había algunas bolsas de patatas fritas tiradas por la mesa, alguna lata suelta…etc, miro al techo, no se había preocupado en encender las luces, apretó los dientes, puños y ojos, frustrado, ¿por qué se sentía así?

─¿Qué es lo que tienes, Hiruma Youichi? ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?-susurro al techo, como si pudiera obtener una respuesta.

Iban a la misma universidad, misma clase de cultura, mismo equipo, misma ciudad. Y sin embargo…se sentía tan lejos del rubio, tanto que habían pasado en el internacional, en los entrenamientos, en los viejos tiempos de ir a chantajear, todo eso para nada, para estar peor que al principio, solo porque…¡porque no dejo que ese gordo de mierda entrara en el instituto! Le dio una patada a la mesa tirándola al suelo rompiendo un plato que hacía solo de adorno, pero que su madre le había pedido que cuidara, como un recuerdo de su abuela. A la mierda el plato, no solo fue por eso, él mismo se encargó de hundir cualquier posible opción o lo que podría haberse convertido en una amistad, al romper lazos con ese rubio. De repente en todo su lio mental y disgusto recordó cuando hicieron la Criss-Cross, y el Dragonfly juntos, hubo confianza…sí, Hiruma le pasaba el balón sin mirar siquiera, sin preocuparse, porque sabía que estaría ahí, y él también sabía que ese rubio no le iba a fallar. Miro un balón de futbol americano, causalmente olvidado en un sillón de prácticas anteriores, lo tomo en sus manos y entrecerró los ojos oscuros, ahora visibles sin las gafas. Y una sonrisa irónica se cruzó en su cara. Se había burlado, toda una etapa de su vida de ese deporte, de cómo su hermano se esforzaba en él a pesar de que era un enclenque, y ahora, jugaba a ese mismo deporte, sentía que le llenaba un hueco en la vida, porque con ese deporte conoció mejor al que podría considerar un rival, un idiota al que nunca le cruzo la cara porque le insultaba cuando trabajaban juntos, con ese deporte, había conocido a Hiruma mejor que cualquier otro humano viviente o muerto sobre la tierra. Había conocido al único ser que parecía no poder conseguir…

Tras un suspiro, miro serio el balón. No, él era Kongo Agon, el genio de los 100 años, el favorecido por los dioses. Y todo lo que quería, lo conseguía fuese cual fuese el método de conseguirlo.

Estaba decidido.

Hiruma sería suyo.

Estaba de pie frente a la dirección que recordaba, a la hora justa. Se había quitado el uniforme de la universidad y ahora llevaba puesta su ropa típica negra, con el bolso colgando, en él llevaba su inseparable portátil, sus cuadernos de estudio, libros y su preciada AK-47 por si acaso, siempre estaba precavido y se sentía más seguro llevando una o dos o tres o cuatro o cinco armas encima bien ocultas a la vista de cualquier idiota. Resignado, ya que tenía que hacer ese maldito trabajo, pico al timbre y espero a que la voz de quien ya conocía a la perfección respondiera, con un abre, áspero y molesto entro cuando escucho la señal de que podía abrir la puerta. Cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor y subir a la planta, busco el número del piso y al localizarlo llamo al timbre, tuvo que esperarse unos minutos, antes de ser recibido o más bien que le abrieran la puerta despreocupadamente por su compañero de trabajo. Cerro la puerta detrás de él para observar el apartamento, sin exagerar, era, descomunalmente, más grande en proporciones que todo su apartamento, el salón sería como casi todo su apartamento en el hotel que vivía de gratis. Un sillón de piel largo dúplex oscuro en el centro con una mesa rectangular larga de madera oscura, dos sillones de piel también oscuros, una televisión de plasma en la pared junto con un estante con algunas fotos. El suelo era de baldosas ocres y tirando hacia la terraza parquet, un pasillo en medio en el lado izquierdo dividía tres habitaciones, que reconocía como baño, cocina y habitación. No vio a su anfitrión en ningún lado así que simplemente dejo caer su bolso al lado del sillón oscuro más cercano y se llevó un chicle a la boca, total a saber cuánto tiempo le llevaría a ese idiota lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Y todavía no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de incomodidad, la había sentido nada más ponerse delante del edificio, suspiro intentando calmarse, había ido allí a hacer un trabajo, acabarían lo que pudieran y cada uno se iría a su casa, bueno, él se iría a su casa…si es que podría llamar a eso un hogar para un adolescente de 18 años que había pasado viviendo solo desde los 10 (nuevamente, creo, no lo aseguro o-oU) de repente, el rastas salió de la habitación del fondo, secándose el pelo con una toalla, por lo visto le había pillado dándose una ducha.

El rastas le saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza, él solo exploto una burbuja mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y buscaba algo en el bolso.

El silencio reino durante unos momentos, y Agon fue a buscar sus libros y cuadernos del trabajo junto con algunos libros de la biblioteca que se había sacado para poder conseguir entender lo que estaba haciendo, porque no le servía de nada hacerlo si para la presentación no sabía absolutamente nada. Estuvieron cada uno haciendo las partes que el papel les indicaba y que se pusieron de acuerdo en distribuirse. Agon miro de reojo al rubio sentado en el sillón con el cuaderno en el regazo mientras se leía unas coas y las apuntaba en otro folio que tenía encima del cuaderno a una gran velocidad. Mierda, tantos años de tratar con chicas de toda clase, de cortejarlas y llamar su atención, y con ese maldito demonio no era capaz de hablar sin tener que pensar un poco en que decir, es que, después de lo que le dijo que hubiera venido a su casa ya era bastante fuerte, se esperó cualquier cosa, amenazas, sicarios…pero es que no se dirigieron más palabras que los cortos monosílabos de si, no, abre…

Quería hablar con él, sacarle de sus casillas, pelearse, chincharlo, enfadarlo con tal de que le dijera algo, aunque fuera para amenazarlo de muerte o incluso que le disparara, no importaba pero parecía tan impenetrable en esos momentos tan…

─¿Has acabado BIEN tu parte de la conquista romana?-pregunto sin mirarle el rubio, siguiendo a lo suyo de copiar y escribir.

Eso le llamo la atención y le hizo mirar al rubio, una invisible y ligera sonrisa se cruzo en los labios de Agon, y aprovecho esa oportunidad como nunca antes había aprovechado nada.

─Sehh…bueno en realidad quería saber unas cosas-dijo acercándose al rubio-no entiendo una mierda esto de aquí

Le señalo la parte más larga, Hiruma le miro con recelo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cogía el cuaderno y empezó a ojearlo. El rastas aprovecho esto para acercarse más, casi cruzando su aliento por la mejilla de Hiruma al levantar la cabeza por encima del hombro del rubio. Era perfecto, justo como lo tenía planeado, llevo lentamente, una mano acercándose al trasero del rubio, tenia planeado agarrarlo de la cintura y voltearlo, para darle un beso, a partir de ahí sería fácil, todas las chicas que creyeron hacerse las difíciles habían caído en sus trampas, muchas de esta manera. Pero cuando fue a agarrarlo, el rubio se levantó del sofá temblando y una mirada de rabia apareció en su rostro, Agon no lo entendía, Hiruma no podía haberse dado cuenta de su trampa…

─ ¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, gilipollas!-rugió tirándole el cuaderno a la cara-¡Porque está mal, te has equivocado en todo! Las fechas, lugares, personajes, monumentos, ¡TODO!

Agon parpadeo sin entender, pero tras ojearlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que el quarterback tenía razón, había confundido las fechas sobretodo, y supuso que Hiruma tendría razón sobre el resto aunque ya era más complejo de adivinar. Se masajeo las sienes, entonces eso suponía que…

─Tengo que repetirlo todo…-murmuro mirando el cuaderno.

─Por supuesto-siseo-Y encima tardaremos más en acabar este puto trabajo-suspiro sentándose en el sillón y cogió un libro de su bolso para pasárselo al rastas-Busca todo ahí, esta todo lo que tu parte tenía que tener, asegúrate de hacerlo bien esta vez, yo seguiré con mi parte.

Solo asintió poniéndose en una posición buena para tomar notas, y arranco todas las páginas de lo que había hecho, para reescribir todo a partir del libro, eso sí, tendría que leerse todos los apartados que el papel de instrucciones pedía.

Ambos trabajaron sin hablar, concentrados en el trabajo al cien por cien, Agon se había olvidado de su plan, solo tenía cabeza para acabar ese maldito trabajo que lo tenía muerto, literalmente. Las conquistas en Europa, lugares exactos, años, generales al cargo de las tropas, nombres importantes y otros que no se destacaron en la historia, pero que sin embargo permanecían ahí escritos a la espera de que alguien les recordara. Ya eran las 23:02, y ambos se dejaron caer en sus asientos, Hiruma se había preparado unos 3 cafés para mantenerse despierto, como Agon, quien sabía perfectamente que para su capitán esto debía ser exhausto, en primera Hiruma siempre se debería de acostar tarde, si no era por trabajos era por su constante búsqueda de información para chantajes, o sus estafas, apuestas etc. Sumándole lo temprano que se tenía que estar en Saikyodai y los entrenamientos en grupo más los que hacía en solitario, o sea que Hiruma tenía un horario en el que dudaba siquiera que comiera mucho, quizás por eso estaba tan delgado…miro al rubio que se masajeaba las sienes doloridas de tanto estar pegado al libro y al ordenador a la vez, escribiendo en ambos como poseso.

Agon se inclinó para mirar cuanto le faltaba, joder, aun le quedaba bastante, eran dos partes largas, las últimas dos informaciones de diferentes guerras y conquistas de esa parte que se suponía que iban a acabar hoy.

─Mierda de trabajo-se quejó frunciendo el ceño-¿Tenían que ser guerras romanas?

─Deja de quejarte, jodido rastas…-dijo con un antebrazo tapándose la cara, le molestaba la luz del piso ahora mismo cuando todo estaba oscuro en la calle-Es tu culpa por no haber mirado bien las fechas.

─¿Ahhh? Yo no he puesto fechas equivocadas, son fechas del trabajo.

─Pero no de este apartado, idiota-gruño maldiciéndose porque le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

─Ni que tú nunca te hubieras equivocado en algo como esto-replico mirándole con media sonrisa.

Hiruma se quito el brazo para mirarle con una ceja arqueada.

─No, nunca me he equivocado-respondió con…sinceridad (O.o increíble)

─Venga ya, ¿ni siquiera cuando eras un mocoso?-pregunto incrédulo.

─No, ni siquiera cuando era un enano-bufo mientras se levantaba y se metía las cosas en su bolso, y cogía una parte del trabajo de Agon también metiéndoselo en el bolso.

─¡Eh, basura, eso es mí parte!-se levanto indignado.

Hiruma le miro con cansancio, pero también con molestia mientras rebufaba otra vez, joder, hasta un niño de 6 años entendería perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, y le costaba creer que Agon teniendo su misma mentalidad no lo supiera, pero se apiado de su mente ignorante de su comportamiento racionalmente impredecible.

─Yo hare hoy esta parte, jodido rastas-le informo con un chicle en la boca-Tú acaba esa, mañana yo acabare la de hoy y tú avanzaras con la siguiente, ¿entendido?

El rastas abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Hiruma fuera a…ayudarlo, pero solo consiguió asentir sin decir nada, antes de que se fuera, su cerebro y voz reaccionaron antes de que pudiera realmente darse cuenta de lo que le salió de la boca.

─Mañana a la misma hora, aquí, después del entrenamiento, basura.

Hiruma le miro de reojo y asintió.

─No te escaquees de la practica mañana, ni te duermas en ella o te llenare el culo de balas-amenazo mientras salía por la puerta.

Agon poco a poco sonrió, ya casi lo tenía en el bote…

El rubio suspiro dejándose rociar por el agua de las duchas en los vestuarios. Habían acabado la maldita práctica que él mismo había impuesto, la hizo, por supuesto sin mostrar fatiga alguna, lo que menos quería era dar una imagen lastimera o que pensaran que su capitán no podía aguantar ni sus propias prácticas. Pero es que había estado hasta las tres de la mañana con la parte del trabajo del rastas, realmente le había costado horrores concentrarse en todo a la vez, su trabajo personal junto con el de grupo, más los partidos de los nuevos miembros de los Devil Bats, sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos, de vez en cuando quedaba con Kurita y el viejo para ponerse al día, pero esos últimos 3 días no había hablado con ellos, completamente absorto en sus cosas y el trabajo de grupo. Su oreja se movió al escuchar como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su ducha (ni idea de si hay duchas con puertas pero bueno u.u) iba a sacarse un arma para amenazar a cualquiera que quisiera molestarlo, pero cuando escucho la voz del rastas se relajo.

─Hey, basura, ya se han ido todos, ¿vas a salir de una vez o te has ahogado?-dijo apoyándose al lado de la puerta.

─Ke, ya te gustaría-el comentario le había salido demasiado amargo, pero le resto importancia.

─Pues no, por ahora te necesito para el maldito trabajo, después…

─Tranquilo una vez acabemos ese jodido trabajo, tú podrás volver a tu rutina de tirarte perras en celo cada día y montarte una orgia sin que te este jodiendo el tiempo-contesto con sorna mientras cerraba el grifo y se ponía una toalla alrededor de la cintura para salir-y deberías agradecerme el que te haya hecho una parte.

Agon fue a replicar, pero se quedo hipnotizado cuando lo vio salir de la ducha, caminando de espaldas a él hasta su bolso y se puso la ropa negra otra vez, seguía sin saber si realmente tenía todo un armario lleno de ropa negra. Pero no pudo contener sus ojos curiosos de mirar esa espalda blanca, torneada por músculos normales, ni canijos ni exageradamente grandes, cuando se dio cuenta, Hiruma le estaba mirando con molestia mientras dudaba si quitarse o no la toalla de la cintura, es que ese jodido rastas le estaba irritando con su cara de empanado. Le chasqueo los dedos para despertarlo, y funciono, luego el rastras tras soltar un taco y murmurar algo inaudible se fue, dejando al rubio con una expresión de duda, no acababa de entender a ese tío, puede que realmente hubiera una parte de Kongo Agon que no conocía…

Habían salido juntos de la práctica para ir al apartamento del rastas. Hiruma maldecía su irritable dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que aún tendría que soportarlo un buen rato más, con suerte acabarían ese mismo día el trabajo…

─¿Qué te pasa, basura? –pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos el rastas, ahora cambiado de ropa a su sudadera clara y pantalones oscuros-¿estás cansado por tu mierda de entrenamiento?

─Ke, por supuesto que no, es solo un puto dolor de cabeza-respondió, dejando que su compañero de trabajo viera el gesto que hizo de llevarse una mano a la frente, "fiebre no tengo, pero debe ser producto de quedarme tan tarde con el portátil. Y encima tengo que actualizar mi lista de esclavos…" pensó con una vena en la frente.

Agon no dijo nada, pero respondió a los pocos momentos de meditar bien su respuesta.

─En casa tengo unas aspirinas, te las dejare encima de la mesa, cuando llegue tengo que ducharme.

─¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad de repente?-pregunto en broma.

─Tan solo que no quiero hacer solo el trabajo-respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

─…-le observo por el rabillo del ojo-¿Y por qué vas a ducharte en tu jodido apartamento? ¿No has tenido suficiente con las duchas, maldito pijo de mierda?

─¿Y dejar que esos putos gays me vean el culo? ¡Y una mierda!-gruño, pero luego se acordó de que él había hecho exactamente eso…

…

Llegaron al apartamento y, nada más entrar, el rubio se puso a hacer su parte del trabajo que no hizo el día anterior y Agon se fue a su baño. Hiruma empezó a mirar por donde se quedo, encontrando rápidamente los últimos párrafos que escribió, y retomo su ritmo de leer y escribir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, de ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por haberse quedado completamente concentrado en su parte del trabajo, escucho el grifo del agua, lo que significaba que Agon se había empezado a duchar, puto pijo de mierda, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, nunca pensó que ese idiota se tomara tantas molestias por la higiene. Sin quererlo se acordó de los viejos tiempos, sí, ahora que lo pensaba Agon nunca se había preocupado por ir muy limpio había veces, que se presentaba con la misma ropa llena de sangre de una pelea anterior, al principio pensó que era para intimidar, pero luego se dio cuenta que era tan arrogante hasta para cambiarse de ropa. Con un suspiro se llevó la mano a la frente, le estaba doliendo más todavía, eran como punzadas de cuchillas clavándose en su frente continuamente en una tortura agónica, pero se mantenía firme y se negaba a dejarse ver débil, menos con el que había tratado de chantajear hace tiempo, a saber de lo que era capaz Agon…

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de madera negra que había al lado del pasillo, de la que no había reparado el día anterior, en ella habían dos pastillas. Se levantó y fue hasta ellas, sí, parecían ser las aspirinas que Agon le había dicho que le dejaría, la pregunta era cuando las puso…da igual, se las metió de golpe en la boca y se las trago sin agua, al instante dejo ir una mueca de asco, joder, no las recordaba tan amargas, posiblemente sería o bien por el tiempo sin tomarlas o porque no se las había tomado con agua. Ignorando eso fue de nuevo al sofá y siguió trabando contando con que las pastillas surtieran efecto de una puta vez…

…

Había estado pensando en muchas estrategias, muchas, pero todas le habían funcionado con chicas normales, con ese demonio serían bastante difíciles de ponerlas en práctica y que resultaran. Con un suspiro, salió del baño y se vistió con un chándal de camisa sin mangas blanca y pantalones oscuros. Cuando llego al comedor busco al rubio por todas partes con la vista, pero no había rastro, descarto su habitación porque estaba cerrada y siempre ponía un truco por si acaso alguien entraba sin su permiso. En el baño estaba él, en la terraza ni rastro y en la cocina tampoco, el que se hubiera ido era imposible porque su bolso estaba en el suelo, una tos seca le llamo la atención, se acerco y vio a Hiruma sentado en el sofá, agarrándose el estomago y encogido hasta que la cabeza quedara entre las piernas, temblando y tosiendo. Se acerco para tocarle un hombro pero este siseo cuando lo hizo, como si le hubiera dolido nada más hubiera rozado la tela de la ropa.

─¿Qué te pasa, basura?-le pregunto-Joder, parece que hayas venido del polo norte…-comento viendo la manera en la que temblaba.

Hiruma levanto un poco el rostro, sorprendiendo a Agon. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada vidriosa, sudaba a mares y parecía estar entre mareado y que le estuviera dando un ataque nervioso de esos tan chungos.

─N…no…no lo sé-murmuro, parecía ser incapaz de hablar-m…meto….me tome esas…pastillas que dejast…que dejaste en la mesa, las aspirinas y…al rato me siento como si me ardiera el cuerpo.

Agon abrió los ojos, parecía que se les iba a salir de las orbitas.

─¿Las dos?-pregunto con cierto temor.

Hiruma asintió lentamente.

─¡Joder basura….esas no eran las aspirinas!-exclamo llevándose una mano a la frente-esas pastillas eran…eran…afrodisiacos altamente excitantes…-eso ultimo lo murmuro.

─¿Qué?

─Q-que eran…pastillas estimulantes…para que…¡Para que la polla se levante, joder!-dijo ya sin rodeos.

El rubio era ahora al que se le salían los ojos de las orbitas, oh venga ya, eso debía de ser una broma…pero esa sensación de hormigueo yendo del estómago hacia más abajo, y un dolor repentino que le hizo sentir una punzada directa al cerebro. Soltó un jadeo y se estremeció, el calor aumento, y parecía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones de forma irremediable. Agon hizo que se sentara normal en el sofá mientras le traía un baso de agua helada y una jarra con hielo para refrescar el agua lo más posible.

─¿Y qué hacías tú con esas pastillas?-pregunto mirándole mientras se bebía el agua con ansia, como si eso le devolviera la sensación de que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

─No son mías, eran para mi hermano…-miro hacia otro lado.

─¿Para tu jodido…gemelo…que pinta él con…eso?-jadeo sudando más.

Vio como a Agon se le subían los colores.

─Es qué él…tiene problemas de que eso se anime-contesto tosiendo un poco, por si no lo sabias querid s lectores/as hablar de esos temas sobre su hermano no era la cosa más bonita y fácil para Agon.

─¿Tú hermano lo hace?

─¡Y yo que sé basura, no soy su pene como para saber que hace!-gruño.

Pero la imagen que vio le hizo que le recorriera un estímulo por los nervios. Hiruma se arqueo jadeando, una oleada de una sensación algo placentera le recorrió la espina dorsal consiguiendo que no pudiera reprimir esa acción. El cerebro del rastas se ilumino, ahora tenía una oportunidad…se puso encima de Hiruma, haciendo que se semi-recostara en el sofá, haciendo que el rubio le mirara sin entender, con una sonrisa arrogante, le palmeo la entrepierna endurecida causando que el rubio siseara mirando sin entender el bulto en sus pantalones.

─Vaaayyaaa…no puedo creerlo, ¿aun eres virgen?-le pregunto burlón palmeándole más fuerte el bulto.

Hiruma se reprimió el sonido que estaba seguro que iba a soltar.

─¿Q-que coño haces?

─¿No es obvio?-volvio a preguntar burlon, con la otra mano le acaricio el pecho por encima de la tela negra-Mira, nunca he usado esas pastillas, pero sé de que van, tienes dos opciones para que esta sensación que tienes desaparezca, una, te masturbas hasta que eyacules, lo cual te llevara por haberte tomado las dos, bastantes horas-agudizo sus ojos al ver la expresión del rubio-la segunda…es que lo hagas, eso calamara tu cuerpo por bastante más rato, e incluso puede que elimine los efectos. Tú decides…

─¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que follar para quitarme esta sensación?-pregunto aun sin creérselo.

─Puesss… sí-se acercó a su oído-Yo podría hacer que este dolor-apretó la erección del rubio provocándole un sonido extraño que pudo haberse identificado como un gemido-sea lo más placentero posible…

Pero, de nuevo, como lo impredecible que era Hiruma, el rubio le aparto poniéndose de pie.

─Si, hombre, y una mierda-gruño-yo me largo…-pero Agon le agarro de un brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

─¿A dónde crees que vas, basura?

─A mi puto apartamento, jodido rastas, me niego a tocarme y menos follar contigo-le miro de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te van los culos y las pollas, idiota?

No respondió a eso, porque no le gustaban las pollas y los culos. "Solo me gusta Hiruma" fue lo que su mente pensó en ese momento, le dio la razón, ese rubio realmente tenía algo que le hacía desearlo con desesperación, puede que fuera porque se le resistía de verdad, y quería conseguirlo o porque puede que sintiera algo por él, aunque dudaba de esa segunda opción. Hiruma se libró del agarre y quiso pasar, pero no se lo permitió, tenía claro que no lo iba a dejar irse y menos así.

─¿No sabes que puede ser peligroso que vayas así por la calle?-le dijo mientras intentaba acorralarlo contra el sofá pero el rubio retrocedió.

─Prefiero arriesgarme-siseo escabulléndose del rastas.

─¿Incluso sabiendo que de la temperatura que tiene tu cuerpo puedes morir?, vamos a ver, basura, ¿Qué vas a hacer, salir y posiblemente desmayarte o remediarlo de la forma fácil?

Hiruma gruño pero le dio una sonrisa marca joker acercándosele.

─Lo arreglare de MÍ forma fácil.

Ante su mirada incrédula, el rubio se separó de él unos centímetros, agarro la jarra de agua helada y se la echo por encima quedando completamente mojado. Agon no podía creerse que Hiruma se hubiera empapado solo para bajar la temperatura, tras abrir los ojos, el quarterback cogió su bolso y se dispuso a irse, pero fue bloqueado por Agon una vez más.

─¿Quieres apartarte, imbécil?

─No-respondió serio, lo agarro de los hombros y lo sentó en el sofá.

─¡Maldito hijo de puta, déjame!

─No-susurro contra su oído-no te dejare ir…

─Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Agon?-pregunto con cautela, mirándole a los ojos, intentando leer su mente, de cualquier forma u modo.

El rastas le dio su mirada más embelesadora que pudo, intentando reanimar su excitación.

─Que me quieras, maldita basura…

─¡¿Eh?!-grito no creyéndose lo que había oído.

─Que quiero que me ames-repitió.

El silencio, la tensión y una mirada helada por parte del rubio hicieron que Agon dudara de haber dicho esas palabras. Hiruma se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro inexpresivo, posiblemente su mente estaba analizando lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aproximadamente lo que había pasado los últimos 23 minutos. Y tras lo que pareció una eternidad para Agon, Hiruma reacciono, se levantó cogiendo su bolso y yéndose hacia la puerta, dejando a Agon con la boca abierta y sin entender un ápice de la actitud del rubio, realmente no lo entendía. Se acerco todo lo que pudo al rubio llamando la atención del que estaba abriendo ya la puerta sin mucho interés en saber lo que tenía que decir el otro.

─¿No dices nada?

─No, no tengo nada que decir-respondió mirándole serio.

─Pe…pero basu…

─Agon-interrumpió, enviándole una mirada penetrante, la más intimidante que había enviado a nadie en su vida-Solo dime una cosa, una, ¿Por qué debería yo quererte?

No respondió, no sabía que decir, todo en su cabeza estaba dando vueltas a una manera en la que decir o contestar…Hiruma negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y encaminarse al ascensor. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero la pregunta que ese rubio le había hecho había sido increíblemente gélida, como si no sintiera nada a pesar de que le hubiera pedido que le quisiera, normalmente esto funcionaba siempre con las chicas, ¿por qué Hiruma era tan complejo y cerrado? "Te lo dije Agon, él es tu horma en el zapato, no te necesita en su vida, no eres nadie para él, solo una mera herramienta como todos. Bueno como todos no, ya lo viste, con ese gordo y el viejo, ellos llegaron a su corazón, tú, no has cruzado ni la primera defensa" le regaño esa puta vocecita de los cojones que estaba a punto de enviar a las filipinas como no se callara ya. Pero se maldijo porque tenía razón, nunca sería como esos dos, esos dos que…no se habían rendido hasta conseguir la confianza del rubio, decidido abrió la puerta y fue hasta el ascensor, colándose antes de que se cerrara y cuando bajo un poco lo paro para sorpresa del rubio, al que acorralo contra la esquina del mismo. Le dio una mirada hambrienta mientras le quito el bolso dejándolo a un lado y antes de que se le escapara le cogió ambas manos adjuntándoselas y sujetándoselas por encima de la cabeza, mientras con la otra mano la llevaba al trasero y le planto un beso en los labios salvaje. Apego sus cuerpos con fuerza, casi aplastando a Hiruma contra la pared, besándolo sin compasión alguna a pesar de que se resistía a corresponderle e intentaba ladear la cabeza para romper el beso. Los sentidos del rubio volvieron a dispararse en una señal de que los efectos de las pastillas regresaban, con los estímulos en el trasero que le daba Agon, apretándole las nalgas y masajeándolas hizo que el efecto del agua helada desapareciera por completo. Otra vez sus nervios se dispararon, causándole el hormigueo anterior en el estómago y bajando hasta abajo, en la entrepierna, se endureció y soltó un jadeo ahogado en el beso. El rastas dejo el trasero para meter por debajo de la camisa la mano y acariciarle la piel de la espalda, sintiendo como se estremecía por que su mano fría tocara ahora la piel caliente blanca, perlada de sudor.

─Nghh…mmmphh…¡mmmmmhhh!-se quejó como pudo al sentir como la mano le tocaba ahora el estómago pellizcándole la piel alrededor del ombligo, en el beso que no parecía tener fin.

Agon solo se separo para dejarlo respirar un poco más unidos ambos labios por un hilo de saliva, a los segundos que Hiruma recupero el aire en los pulmones, el rastas volvió a besarlo más lentamente, de forma sensual, intentando hacer que se excitara más. Por supuesto funciono, como ajunto tanto sus cuerpos, podía sentir la erección dura contra la suya propia que había empezado a despertar nada más lo beso por primera vez. Le puso una pierna entre las suyas, masajeando la erección del quarterback por encima de los pantalones, causando que jadeara en el beso por mucho que quisiera detener el sonido, mierda…esto era demasiado, ese hijo de puta le estaba obligando a algo que no quería. En un arrebato de furia, se revolvió con fuerza intentando soltarse tanto de la mano de Agon como de su beso, pero no logro nada, solo aumentar la excitación del rastas, no podía creerse que estuviera domando al diablo, tenerlo sometido de esa manera y ver como se revolvía en busca de la libertad…joder podría usar su polla de martillo de lo dura que Hiruma se la ponía con esa actitud rebelde que demostraba oponiéndose a él y a sus propios instintos primarios. Con una sonrisa arrogante, corto el beso, la mano libre se dirigió a la boca del rubio para tapársela por si un acaso fuera a gritarle, lo que menos quería eran vecinas cotillas mirándoles. Consiguió coger rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y atárselo a la boca para evitar que le rugiera con su voz que estaba seguro se asimilaría a la de un animal salvaje a la de un adolescente furioso. Le desabrocho el cinturón con calma mientras le iba mordiendo, lamiendo, besando y dejando chupetones por el blanco cuello, logrando que dejara ir sonidos entre extasiados y molestos, pero no le importaba, pronto ese rubio sabría lo que era el verdadero placer, nunca se había acostado con un tío, pero, aprendiendo de lo que veía hacer a las chicas que se tiraba masajeo por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos negros la erección que pedía estimulo casi a gritos, con las yemas de los dedos, no tenía prisa alguna, solo se moría de ganas de hacer que el otro llegara, de demostrarle que ni siquiera él podía resistirse al deseo. Hiruma se mordió la lengua, clavándose sus propios colmillos y sintiendo el amargo sabor de la sangre, todo por no gemir ni gritar, cuando Agon cambio de manos, para bajarle las muñecas contra el pecho y tras bajarle los calzoncillos con los pantalones que estaban en sus tobillos, lamio de forma lenta y tortuosa su miembro. Nunca creyó que ese jodido rastas fuera capaz de hacer algo así, de lamerle de esa forma, como si lo deseara con tanta ansia, siempre lo supo, a Agon le justaban las mujeres y no había creído que pensara así en un hombre, porque estaba seguro que no fantaseaba ni nada por el estilo con los demás del equipo, entonces…¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a él? Dio un respingo cuando la lengua empezó a rodar por encima de su glande, empezaba a respirar rápidamente, aunque se aguantara los gemidos no era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo soportara tanta presión, tanto deseo acumulado. La cosa fue a peor cuando la mano morena libre se coló por debajo de su camisa, pellizcándole los pezones, uno a uno, primero pasándoles un dedo por encima y luego atrapándolos. Dejo que unos sonidos guturales salieran de sus labios, joder, no podía vencerlo, no podía aunque quisiera intentar liberarse, solo cerró los ojos, frustrado, habían conseguido domar al comandante del infierno, a un chantajeador de primera, al mismísimo demonio. Agon sonrió al ver que Hiruma dejo de luchar, pero por nada en el mundo lo iba a dejar ir, no ahora que por fin lo tenía, continuo lamiendo su erección disfrutando al ver como su cuerpo se estremecía por las olas de placer. El rostro pálido ahora estaba enrojecido, incluso más que antes, las pastillas parecían estar controlando la mayor parte del cuerpo del rubio, así que, decidió dejar de torturarlo, tomo la erección al completo en su boca, sacándosela y volviendo a engullirla a un ritmo fuerte y rápido, provocando que los verdes ojos se abrieran de golpe y unos gemidos agudos salieran de la boca del demonio, que se retorcía de placer. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban e incluso que podría caerse, todo su cuerpo se estremecía producto de unas ondas eléctricas, que llegaban a su sistema nervioso provocándole espasmos de placer, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta moviendo las caderas suavemente al ritmo que Agon le imponía. No duro unos segundos más, dio un respingo y un sonido extraño, pero el rastas fue más rápido y se aparto antes que el líquido saliera. Embadurno sus dedos con la semilla que había dejado Hiruma, al cual cogió de las caderas con la mano libre al ver que iba a caerse. Sonrió mirando la cabeza gacha de Hiruma, respiraba de forma acelerada, y podía sentir como temblaba por los espasmos que el orgasmo le había causado. Ahora era su turno. Se bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y aun agarrando las muñecas del rubio por encima de su cabeza, hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, frente a su erección, le quito el pañuelo de la boca y cogiendo su cabeza suavemente se la acerco a su miembro. Al principio el rubio parecía no saber que pasaba a su alrededor pero al abrir los ojos y contemplar el gran y excitado miembro lo pillo al vuelo. Quiso negarse, se retorció buscando que le soltara incluso fue a gritarle pero una vez que abrió la boca Agon empujo sus caderas haciendo que el miembro le entrara, era realmente grande, pero al final con el ritmo que la mano en su cabeza le indico, empezó a mamársela a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Agon gimió suavemente, intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la boca caliente, de la lengua tímida que se negaba a rozarle y de los colmillos afilados que le masajeaban sin clavárselos. A los pocos minutos hizo que el ritmo se acelerara, los impulsos placenteros le recorrieron toda la columna vertebral causando que se arqueara, empujo la cabeza rubia con más fuerza, más rápido, más aun, hasta que sintió que se venía en la boca del quarterback. Respiro aceleradamente intentando calmar su cuerpo, joder había sido la mejor mamada que le habían hecho nunca, aparto al rubio de su miembro flácido, pudo ver su expresión de cansancio y su boca semi-abierta buscando aire, sus ojos entrecerrados vidriosos y su rostro sonrojado, por la comisura de sus labios se escapaba unos hilos de saliva mezclada con su semilla, se arrodillo a la altura del rubio y lo beso suavemente, lamiéndole los labios, Hiruma no se resistió en lo absoluto parecía cansado. Al acabar el beso se acomodo los pantalones y aun reteniendo sus muñecas alzo al rubio a cuestas para abrir el ascensor y llevárselo a su apartamento. Una vez allí, lo llevo a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con seguro y dejo al rubio en la cama, sabía que no se iba a escapar, el efecto de las pastillas le inmovilizaban casi por completo, él busco en un cajón algo que una de sus ex amantes le dejo olvidado, unas esposas, le venían perfectamente…le quito la camisa al rubio para dejarlo casi desnudo, le ajunto las muñecas por encima del pecho y le puso las esposas, por supuesto nuevamente Hiruma no pudo resistirse por el cansancio que sentía en el cuerpo. Agon le libero de los zapatos, los calcetines y tanto sus pantalones como ropa interior descartándola en el suelo, dejándolo desnudo al completo y expuesto, el rastas se relamió los labios, al ver el cuerpo del rubio tumbado en su cama, le daba gracias a dios que ese demonio hubiera confundido las pastillas, realmente no estaba en sus planes dársela, pero ya le compraría otras a Unsui. Él mismo se desnudo delante de Hiruma aunque este no le miraba más bien tenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmar el calor que regresaba a su cuerpo, y fue peor cuando Agon le estimulo el olvidado miembro, que regreso a ponerse duro ganándose un gemido del capitán de su equipo. Levanto a Hiruma y lo hizo sentarse en sus caderas, tumbándose él y agarrándole las muñecas esposadas poniéndoselas en su pecho, moviendo las manos para que le acariciara aunque no fuera a voluntad propia, sonrió con arrogancia al ver los ojos verdes mirarle, si las miradas mataran…

─¿Quieres sentirte mejor, Youichi-chan?-se burlo agarrándole la barbilla para que se inclinara y poder lamer sus labios.

─B…Bastardo…-susurro como pudo, otra vez sentía que el aire se le iba de esa sensación agobiante.

─¿Eh? No te he oído bien…-se acerco a su oreja larga lamiéndola y dándole pequeños besos-Te lo repetiré…¿quieres sentirte bien, Youichi?

Le metió un dedo en la entrada, embadurnado con la semilla que aun quedaba pegada a sus cuerpos, haciendo que Hiruma diera un respingo y siseara. Sonriendo, empezó a mover ese dedo, en círculo y entrando y saliendo simulando lentas y rápidas penetraciones, viendo como el rubio bajaba la cabeza siseando de dolor. El segundo dedo entro como el primero, rápido y sin avisar, empezó a hacerle movimientos circulares en tijeras, para agrandar ese estrecho sitio, del cual, una vez metido el tercer dedo y sentir como apretaba le dieron ganas de penetrarlo con su miembro, "joder que culo más delicioso…" pensó su parte pervertida (¿en serio? ¿tiene más partes así? ¬¬U) le fue agrandando en orificio mientras, veía con sumo placer las expresiones en el rostro del rubio, ahora semi-recostado en su pecho por orden suya para poder meter bien sus dedos. El placer y el goce parecían haber llegado por fin a conquistar los sentidos del demonio, movía las caderas con suavidad buscando más contacto, y jadeaba con los ojos cerrados por la excitación, al fin, Hiruma se había rendido al placer que durante años había desconocido por un millón de veces superior a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero Agon no le dejo sentir mucho placer más, saco sus dedos, haciendo que el rubio se sentara erguido, y con suavidad le fue acariciando del pecho hasta el ombligo con una mano, provocando una deliciosa sensación al esposado.

─¿Quieres hacerlo, Hiruma? –le pregunto con seriedad, si ahora se negaba es que realmente había hecho algo mal…(¿en serio? -.-U)

Hiruma jadeo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, cargados de pasión y búsqueda de más.

─Sí…-contesto extasiado.

Agon sonrió complacido, y haciendo que se levantara un poco, fue conduciéndolo para que se penetrara. Entro lentamente, a pesar de haberlo estado preparando, parecía que ese lugar no dejaba de ser estrecho, y Hiruma se había fijado por no decir que lo había confirmado por mucho que el miembro de Agon era extraordinariamente grande, si le cabía ya sería mucho…jadeo de dolor cuando fue entrando más adentro, esperando que esa tortura acabara ya, no aguantaría más…de sus ojos salieron finas lágrimas invisibles para Agon que no se dio cuenta y Hiruma lo agradeció, cuando el rastas se metio por completo de un golpe. Ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ir un sonido complacido cuando sus cuerpos recibieron una sensación placentera. A los pocos minutos, Agon le hizo una señal con las caderas al rubio para que empezara a moverse, este obedeció, sumiso al placer que empezó a recibir cuando de las primeras estocadas, principalmente dolorosas empezaron a convertirse en una sensación maravillosa, algo que nunca había sentido, mejor que la adrenalina, que la risa, que todo…era como…no podía decir tocando el cielo, porque él era un demonio, y los demonios ni creían ni podían llegar al cielo, pero recordó que el que tenía debajo, penetrándole era un genio favorecido por los dioses, como un dios. "Un dios haciéndoselo a un demonio, esto es para escribir un libro" se burlo su mente, pero poco que le duro, cuando el ritmo acelero de manera que la cama empezara a crujir de forma bastante audible, por la fuerza a la que estaba ejercida. Ya no se contuvo, dejo salir los gemidos-que más parecían rugidos-que su garganta y cuerpo se negaron a retener, esa sensación estaba siendo demasiado para él, no creía aguantar cuando Agon le agarro con las dos manos las caderas y empujo más adentro, llegando a un punto que cada célula de su cuerpo vibró, extasiadas y queriendo que otra vez diera en ese lugar.

─A…Agon…-jadeo.

─Dime-contesto con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando esas olas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo nuevamente.

─Dame más fuerte-le ordeno mirándole con deseo.

Los ojos marrones se reunieron con los verdes, y durante un segundo, ambos parecían haber encontrado algo nuevo el uno en el otro, un sentimiento que nunca habían sentido antes, era agradable y les invitaba a ambos a seguir. El rastas asintió, y le empujo con toda la fuerza que podía, y aunque el rubio sentía que podría partirse en dos, joder, que bien se sentía, casi gritaba cuando le daba en ese lugar que desconocía porque era tan placentero. Sin darse cuenta iban al mismo ritmo, los dos, y se besaban correspondiéndose, a pesar de tener las manos esposadas Hiruma acariciaba el pecho debajo de él, ganándose más gemidos por parte del rastas en el beso. Ya estaban llegando, lo sabían. Por lo que Agon se levanto y sentándose en la cama, abrazo al rubio contra su cuerpo, por la cintura levantándolo y dejando que cayera él solo, para llegar lo más adentro que pudiera, en unas pocas estocadas más, acabaron viniéndose. El rastas se dejo caer en la cama con el rubio tumbado en su pecho, ambos respirando como podían, con las caras enrojecidas y sudando a mares.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana. Y la cama crujía con fuerza, lo estaban volviendo a hacer esta vez con Hiruma a cuatro patas levantando el trasero de forma tentativa, Agon lo tenía agarrado de las caderas y empujaba con fuerza, bendiciendo por docena vez esas pastillas que Unsui le había pedido, le llevaría un cargamento entero para un año para agradecérselo.

─Ah…ah…paaahhrahh….no puedo…más-se quejo el rubio, ya exhausto de tantas veces haciéndolo, el efecto de las pastillas acabo a la sexta vez que lo hicieron, pero seguía pensando que eso debía de pegarse porque Agon no paraba.

El rastas se vino otra vez, y acaricio la erección de Hiruma para que este se viniera también. El quarterback se dejo caer en la cama, ahora sí que estaba realmente agotado, y Agon se tumbo en su espalda, sin aplastarlo.

─Ha…ha estado bien, ¿eh, Youichi-chan?-se burlo.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Hiruma estaba completamente dormido, y él no se reprimió en besarlo en los labios antes de tumbarse a su lado y taparlos a ambos con la manta, lo abrazo por la cintura y hundio su cara en el cabello rubio que le hacía cosquillas, aspirando su aroma varonil, y que antes le daba asco, ahora, creía estar completamente adicto a él.

Ok, de acuerdo, se habían acostado. Pero no solo estaba pagando haberlo obligado a...bueno a eso, sino también el dejarlo con las esposas puestas toda la noche, no acabar el trabajo, suspender y que le doliera el culo y suspender la practica de ese día. Sí, ahora había aprendido que nunca debía jugársela de ese modo otra vez a ese diablo.

─¡AGH! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE VALE QUE LO SIENTO!-grito de dolor.

─¡Y UNA MIERDA TE VOY A DEJAR IR, JODIDO RASTAS!-sus ojos se pusieron rojos de maldad-Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho, hasta que se ponga el sol.

Sí, estaba atado con esas mismas esposas al poste de su cama, con los pantalones bajados enseñando el culo y sin camisa, enrojecidos tanto por las garras, como por las cientos de balas de plástico que Hiruma le estaba disparando sin piedad. Tenía un cargamento lleno, pero no le importaba, "Este demonio travieso caerá de nuevo en el deseo en cuanto me desate" sonrió imaginándose de nuevo al rubio en esas posturas que le hizo ponerse…

─Que te crees tú que me voy a acostar otra vez contigo-gruño el rubio recargando la metralleta.

Agon trago saliva al ver las demás armas que el quarterback estaba preparando…

La moraleja de todo esto, nunca os folléis a un demonio que puede tomar represalias…pero una cosa tenía clara y le hizo sonreír pese a las consecuencias…

Hiruma Youichi era definitiva y solamente suyo.

END


End file.
